


FuckTales! Woo-oo!

by myupti



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Humanized, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myupti/pseuds/myupti
Summary: “Why does my brother have to prance around nearly naked all the time? And why does it bother me so much? And why can’t I stop looking?”
Relationships: Della Duck/Dewey Duck, Dewey Duck/Huey Duck, Dewey Duck/Huey Duck/Louie Duck, Dewey Duck/Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Launchpad McQuack, Huey Duck/Louie Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Violet Sabrewing/Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Violet Sabrewing/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 30
Kudos: 105
Collections: FuckTales





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh, Dewey,” said Louie, settling into his bunk. “Can you not put some pajamas on?”

Dewey, clad only in tight briefs, simply responded, “Nope!”

“Junior Woodchuck Rule #169,” said Huey, wearing his typical red pajamas. “All Woodchucks should be comfortable in the presence of each other’s natural bodies.”

“Whatever,” said Louie, getting under the covers. 

“We’ve all seen each other naked plenty of times, you know,” said Dewey, standing over Louie.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to  _ like _ it,” groaned Louie. 

As Louie began to drift off to sleep, the image of Dewey’s skinny, nearly-naked body kept running through his mind, tormenting him. None of the triplets were chubby, but you could count Dewey’s ribs when he didn’t wear a shirt. He hadn’t grown any body hair yet, as none of the 10-year-olds had (at least Louie thought so, but he couldn’t actually be sure about Huey). Louie wondered why he couldn’t stop thinking about Dewey, and right as he fell asleep, he had a horrible, terrifying idea about what the reason might be.

* * *

The next morning, Louie was awoken by Dewey standing over him, climbing on the bunk bed’s railing, still clad only in underwear.

“Good morning, Llewellyn!” said Dewey in a tone entirely too cheerful for the hour of morning.

“Ugh, let me snooze,” replied Louie. “We have nothing to do today anyway.”

“That’s right!” said Dewey. “We have more nothing to dewey today than we ever have. Huey and Launchpad are at a Woodchuck conference, Mom’s the keynote speaker at said Woodchuck conference, Donald’s working down at the marina, Scrooge is negotiating buying the marina, and Webby and Beakley have some sorta top-secret spy training. So for maybe the first time in our entire lives, the two of us have the mansion to ourselves, give or take a ghost butler.”

“And that matters… why?” replied Louie, voice still gravelly from sleep.

“There may or may not be an all-day Ottoman Empire marathon today,” said Dewey slyly.

This perked Louie up. Not enough to make him as perky as Dewey, but enough to make him drag himself out of bed and brush his teeth. Still in his green pajamas, Louie settled on the couch with a bowl of oatmeal and turned on the TV. As Ottoman Empire came on, Dewey jumped over the couch from the back and landed right next to Louie (unusually close, in fact), wearing just as little as before.

“This is gonna be great,” said Dewey, leaning on his brother. “I heard that for the marathon, they’re selling ottomans to celebrity guests! Ooh, I wonder if anyone who’s tried to kill us will show up! Beaks? Glomgold maybe?”

“Heh,” said Louie. “I bet Glomgold would do it. All like ‘Aye, laddies, this ‘ere ottoman will keep me nice ‘n’ cozy while I figure out how I’m gonna kill Scrooge!’”

Dewey giggled. “Oh yeah, and Beaks probably has some new productivity hack where he sits spread out between two ottomans without an actual chair, to get his juices flowing or whatever.”

“Juices flowing, heh. Yeah,” said Louie with a distracted tone, as he pointed his eyes away from Dewey.

“I’m gonna go get a Pep,” said Dewey. “Want one?”

“Sure,” said Louie. “Thanks.”

Dewey came back holding two cans of Pep. He flipped both in the air, caught them perfectly in both hands, and then dexterously popped both tabs simultaneously. Unsurprisingly (to Louie at least), the cans sprayed foam everywhere from being shaken up. Louie’s pajamas were soaked.

“Nice going, moron,” Louie said, glaring at Dewey. “Ugh, guess I’ll go change into real clothes.”

“No, wait!” said Dewey, running up behind Louie as he walked to the bedroom. “Why spoil the ultimate day off by putting on your deweying-things gear?”

“What, so you want me to run around naked like you?” said Louie.

“Why not?” said Dewey.

“Okay, dude, you’re being weird,” said Louie. “I’m putting on my hoodie.”

With no time to think of a plan that made sense, Dewey did the first thing that crossed his mind, and rapidly took off his underwear, revealing his undeveloped, pencil-like cock and delicately hanging balls to his brother.

“What the heck, man?” said Louie, averting his eyes, then unconsciously un-averting his eyes, then pointedly averting them as far as he could.

“Hear me out,” said Dewey.

“I have no idea what I’m about to hear out,” said Louie, “but I cannot imagine a good ending. Go on.”

Dewey started stammering, even blushing, then gave up trying to form words and just grabbed Louie by the pajama top, pulling him into a kiss. To both brothers’ surprise, Louie didn’t pull away.

After the kiss broke, Louie looked at Dewey and asked “What--what just happened, exactly?”

“Okay, so…” Dewey struggled to think of how to begin the story. “You know how me and Webby have sorta kinda thrown around the idea of dating lately? Like in a sorta ‘it seems like something that will probably happen someday’ kind of way?”

“Yeah,” said Louie, barely realizing that he was removing his pajamas. “Continue.”

“Well, the other day, me and her snuck upstairs together, and we started talking about maybe trying some, y’know, sex stuff?” said Dewey. “But it didn’t really happen, because Webby got a little uncomfortable, which is totally fine and her right and all, so she went back to her room to ‘do some research,’ and she hasn’t really been talking to me much since then.”

“And how, exactly, did this lead to you stripping naked and kissing me?” said Louie with a smirk, now wearing only his black boxer shorts.

“Well, after what happened with Webby,” said Dewey, “I kinda… really wanted to try that stuff? It’s been on my mind a bunch, and not just based on Webby, like I did some online searching and I kinda started to realize that maybe I’d wanna try it with boys too, not just girls.”

“Even boys you’re related to?” said Louie.

“Is that a no?” said Dewey, his trademark confidence starting to return.

“Aye, this price be out o’ the question, ye scurvy hounds!” said Glomgold to the Ottoman Empire hosts on the TV.

“No,” said Louie, “it’s not.” He grabbed Dewey by the hand and led him into the bedroom. “Let’s figure this out.”


	2. Dewey/Louie

Dewey and Louie sat together on the bottom bunk, Dewey still stark naked and Louie wearing black boxer shorts. Dewey took a good look at his brother’s body. Louie was slim, but not quite as bony as Dewey, with just a tiny bit of chub on the sides. Dewey’s prepubescent cock slowly rose at the sight.

“So,” said Louie, looking upward, “any idea where we start with this?”

“Well,” thought Dewey, “there was something I wanted Webby to do to me, but I actually think I might want to do it to you.” Dewey knelt down on the floor, reached up to Louie’s hips, and began to slide down Louie’s boxers. Louie tensed up nervously for a second, so Dewey looked up into his eyes for affirmation. Louie nodded and relaxed his body, and Dewey slipped off the underwear, leaving both brothers naked as the day they were born.

Dewey got an eyeful of Louie’s cock and balls. They were about the same size as his (not exactly surprising for a triplet), and Louie was still flaccid, which Dewey intended to fix. Dewey slowly took Louie’s soft length into his mouth, and began sucking, rubbing his tongue on the underside while closing his lips at the base. Louie began to harden in his brother’s mouth, and he let out a steamy grunt.

Dewey took the grunt as encouragement, and began moving his tongue faster and with more force behind it. Louie’s grunting changed to whimpering as the pleasure rushed from his crotch up through his chest and up to his head. As Dewey continued to suck, gently yet passionately, Louie’s whimper became an escalating moan, then an outright shout as the pleasure mounted and then came down, leaving Louie shaken by his first ever orgasm. (It was dry, as the triplets weren’t quite old enough yet to produce semen.)

“Dewey,” said Louie in a breathy, awed voice. “That was…”

“Fantastic?” said Dewey, looking up and smirking. “Masterful? The best blowjob given by a ten-year-old since Gladstone went to Thailand?”

“It was… great,” said Louie. “Also, Gladstone? What?”

Dewey shrugged. “I dunno, I just always got kind of a sketchy vibe from him. Anyway, what now?”

“Do you want me to…” Louie hesitated, both out of the residual shock from his orgasm and out of the complete unfamiliarity of the situation.

“To dewey it to me?” asked Dewey, completing Louie’s thought.  


“Oh my god,” said Louie, “do  _ not _ use your name as a catchphrase while we’re having sex.”

“Actually, can we try something a little different?” asked Dewey, climbing back up on the bed. “Like, still suck me, but I alsoI kinda want you to put a finger up my, y’know, while you do it. If that’s cool.”

Louie, somewhat startled by the suggestion, hesitated, then invisibly shrugged and thought  _ In for a penny, in for a pound _ . As Dewey reclined on his back on top of a pillow, Louie leaned forward and put his head above Dewey’s cock. Dewey spread his legs and raised them up around Louie’s head. Louie took Dewey’s hard two-and-a-half inches in his mouth, then reached under slightly awkwardly and inserted his left middle finger into Dewey’s tight, tender boyhole. 

Dewey wasted no time expressing the fullness of his pleasure. Unlike Louie, his first sound made was an unrestrained moan, soon giving way to words.

“Oh god, yes,” said Dewey. “Louie you’re the best, oh this is so good, oh man oh man, oh I’m getting there, oh Louie, oh OH!”

Dewey, who unlike Louie had some experience playing with himself, came to orgasm even faster than Louie had.

“Did you like that?” asked Louie smugly as the two naked boys settled into a cuddle.

“Yeah,” said Dewey. “Oh yeah.”

“How long do we have until people start getting back?” asked Louie. 

“It’s only 11, dude,” said Dewey with a chuckle. “We’ve got time.”


	3. Dewey/Louie (but with anal!)

After a few episodes of  _ Ottoman Empire _ , consumed while snuggling naked on the couch, Dewey and Louie were starting to feel ready for some more adventures.

“There’s something else I really wanna try,” said Dewey. “Wanna go back to the bedroom?”

“Ooh, can we just do it on the couch?” asked Louie. “This episode is getting really good.”

“Alright, I can roll with that,” said Dewey. “Lie on your back and put your legs in the air.”

“Are you gonna put a finger up my butt?” asked Louie, with a hint of fear in his voice.

“No,” said Dewey, climbing up to lean over Louie, “but good guess. Do you trust me?”

Louie nodded nervously. Dewey moved in closer, guiding his hard, hairless cock toward his brother’s hole, then spit downward to wet his target. Slowly, Dewey inserted his length into Louie, who exhaled sharply as he felt his tight space fill with his brother’s member.

“Feel good?” asked Dewey.

“Yeah,” said Louie, his voice quavering.

“Alright,” said Dewey. “Let’s dewey this.” He began moving back and forth inside Louie, who put one hand on his own hard rod and began rubbing himself. The two boys held each other close as Dewey’s thrusting accelerated, both letting out soft moans.

“This is… so good…” said Louie weakly.

“I love you, Louie,” said Dewey.

Louie pulled Dewey’s head down closer to his and brought him into a kiss, a deep kiss, using much more tongue than Dewey had before. The two brothers united in the heat of inexperienced passion, and Dewey let out one last mighty moan as he climaxed, his back spasming with pleasure as he pulled out of Louie. Hearing his brother orgasm pushed Louie over the edge as well. They basked in the heat of the afterglow for a moment, but only a moment, as they suddenly heard voices coming from outside the front door.

“What a  _ great _ day to be worshiped by Junior Woodchucks!” exclaimed Della in a jolly tone through the door.

“What a  _ great _ day to win every Woodchuck award related to painstaking detail and pointlessly thorough archiving!” added Huey. Dewey and Louie looked at one another in fright for an instant as they silently calculated their best move. The front door was between the couch they were on and the door to their bedroom. They couldn’t run fast enough to ensure not being seen. Louie, as was his way, tried to come up with a lie, while Dewey, as was his way, jumped in head-first.

“Don’t come in yet!” yelled Dewey in panic.

“Uh, what’s going on?” asked Della from the other side of the door. Dewey looked expectantly at Louie, who motioned Dewey to go ahead and run to the bedroom.

Louie froze for a second, then blurted out his first thought. “...Duckworth’s naked! Yeah, his coat got, uh, snagged on something, and tore clean off. Dunno how that can happen to a ghost.” By the end of that last sentence, Louie was safe in the bedroom.

Dewey and Louie sighed in relief together as they tried to find clothes to put on. As they were doing so, however, Huey came into the room, looking suspicious as he opened the door, then looking even more suspicious when he saw Dewey and Louie both naked and sweaty.

“What’s going on?” asked Huey as he eyed his brothers, perhaps enjoying the sight more than he would admit.

“Uh…” said Dewey, terrified.

“Webby’s jars of incredibly dangerous acid spilled all over us!” said Louie. “We had to take our clothes off in a hurry to not get burned!”

“Nice try,” said Huey, “but I set up proper safety guards on those acid jars last week. Seriously, it’s like Webby  _ wants _ to burn down the mansion. Anyway, why are you both naked?!”

“You said we should be comfortable with each other’s bodies, remember?” asked Louie. “Wasn’t it a Woodchuck rule or something?”

“ _ Real _ comfortable,” muttered Dewey with a snicker, inviting a punch in the arm from Louie.

“That doesn’t--wait,” said Huey, realization hitting him like Launchpad landing a plane. “Were you two--did you--” Huey’s expression quickly went from shock, to anger, to something almost like awe.

“We may have… tried some things out,” said Dewey. “And, uh, the trials were a success! Go science or whatever.”

“But--but what about the risk of disease?” stammered Huey. “And the genetic consequences of incest?”

“Uh, pretty sure none of us are gonna get pregnant,” said Louie.

“Yeah,” said Dewey, “And which one of us do you think would have a disease? Do I need to be personally offended or protectively offended?”

Huey drew a blank “Okay, but clearly we’re far too young--”

“Too young to fight mummies?” said Louie in a deadpan voice. “Too young to have survived more plane crashes than we’ve had birthdays? Too young to have crime lords who personally hate us?”

“We’re not in any more danger than we usually are,” said Dewey, “so what’s the harm? It was fun. Do you wanna join in next time?”

“Are you crazy?!” said Huey. His voice suddenly went from loud to quiet as he thought about it for a second. “Um, perhaps I should, sit in, just to supervise. Minimizing risk and all.” Dewey and Louie smirked at one another.

"Uh, is Duckworth dressed yet?" asked Launchpad, still on the porch. "I really need to pee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment with your thoughts! your comments inspire me to write more!


	4. Huey/Dewey/Louie

Later that evening, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were all in the bedroom again.

“Uncle Scrooge is making a last-minute business trip to Ithaquack,” said Dewey. “You know what that means?”

“Showering in the master bathroom!” exclaimed Louie in glee.

“Great!” said Huey. “So who’s showering first?”

Dewey and Louie looked at Huey and chuckled. “You’re not getting it, are you?” said Louie.

“The reason we want to use Scrooge’s giant shower,” said Dewey, “is so that we can all use it  _ together _ . And have some  _ fun _ .”

“Seriously?!” said Huey. “In Uncle Scrooge’s bathroom? I mean, doing it in our bedroom is one thing--”

“Also the living room,” said Louie. 

“The living room?!” exclaimed Huey in concern.

“Relax, Hubert,” said Dewey with a smug grin. “Doing this under running water means no evidence left behind, right?”

“Yeah,” said Louie, “and if people notice us all going in there, we’ll just say we’re trying to reduce the water bill. That’s the most Scrooge excuse there is!”

“I can’t believe I’m participating in this,” said Huey, “but I guess you two are less likely to get yourselves in trouble if I’m around.”

“Dude, that’s never actually been true,” said Dewey.

“Yeah,” said Louie, “usually we get into trouble no matter who is or isn’t there. If anything, having all three of us just makes the situation  _ more _ prone to trouble.”

* * *

Up in the master bathroom, Louie and Dewey stripped naked quickly, while Huey awkwardly waited in his underwear for the water to be on and ready. When it was, he began to slowly and nervously slide off his briefs, until Dewey scoffed and yanked them down for him. Huey started to protest, but Louie and Dewey were already under the hot running water. Huey climbed in with them.

Louie and Dewey stood side-to-side, facing Huey. The two took a second to appreciate their brother’s naked body--he had the most muscle tone of the three, but very little bulk with it, making him slightly less scrawny than Dewey but still quite lean. The three looked at one another awkwardly for about thirty seconds, wondering who needed to make the first move, until Louie got down on his knees and took Huey’s soft prick in his mouth. Huey gasped and flinched, then relented as he felt the warmth of his brother’s soft tongue, making his boyhood tingle in a way it never had before.

Making his way around to the other side of Huey, Dewey took in the sight of Huey’s tight, tender hole, which he then boldly began to tongue. This shocked Huey even more than Louie’s oral maneuver, but once again, he put aside his better instincts and gave in to the magical warmth of Dewey’s tongue inside him.

Discreetly high-fiving at their successful seduction, Louie and Dewey continued to work their oldest brother’s body with their mouths until Huey’s pleasure finally peaked. Huey convulsed and uttered a strained moan as the orgasm hit his entire young body at once, his ass clenching as his hips bucked forward into Louie’s face.

Huey took in several deep, gasping breaths at the enormity of what had just happened sank in. Louie stood up and smirked. “So, guessing you’re all in?” said Louie to the Junior Woodchuck he had just corrupted.

Huey, still struck dumb, managed to get a few words out. “Yeah… let’s… let’s keep doing this. Wow.”

* * *

A few minutes later, when the geometric limitations of shower sex had begun to catch up with the triplets, they decided to continue their shenanigans back in the bedroom. On the bottom bunk, Louie motioned for Huey to bend over doggy-style, and climbed up right behind him.

“Are you totally sure about this?” asked Huey with some nervousness.

“Nope!” said Louie with a chuckle. “Guess I had better do it just to make certain.”

“Yeah, way to be anti-empiricist,” said Dewey with facetious outrage, sitting down cross-legged in front of Huey’s face.. “That is what empiricist means, right?”

Louie guided his hard cock up into Huey’s crack, then spit on it and began to push it into the hole. Huey exhaled sharply as Louie entered him. Huey began to moan, but his noises were soon muffled by Dewey gently grabbing his head and moving it down onto his erection, putting Huey in a spit-roast position.

Huey surprised himself by how naturally he took to pleasuring Dewey with his mouth. Guided by the steady rhythm of Louie moving in and out of his rear end, Huey applied pressure with his tongue to the underside of Dewey’s cock, prompting Dewey to whimper almost pathetically. 

“Just for the record, Louie,” said Dewey between sharp, shallow breaths, “Huey’s better at this than you.” Louie didn’t reply, absorbed in the pleasure of making love to Huey. Louie’s pleasure mounted, his vision blurring as he thrusted faster and faster into Huey, then finally spasming with one final thrust as he came to orgasm. Dewey reached that point soon after, Huey finishing him off just as Louie was pulling out of his hole.

All three worn out and thoroughly satisfied, Huey, Dewey, and Louie cuddled together, all still naked, under the covers of the bottom bunk. Huey, in the middle of his two brothers, held Dewey close and gave him a passionate, sensuous kiss, then turned over and did the same to Louie.

“I love you guys,” said Huey.

“Love you too,” said Dewey.

“Eh, you’re okay,” said Louie, who then laughed and kissed Huey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: more characters come into play as the three Duck boys find new playmates! Please leave comments if you liked (or didn’t like) the chapter!


	5. Louie/Webby

“Booooooored,” said Louie as he lounged in the living room. Huey was at another Junior Woodchuck event with Launchpad, Scrooge was hard at work in his office, Donald was trying and failing to fix some burst pipes in the kitchen, and Dewey and Della were on some mysterious “mother-son adventure” that they refused to tell anyone else much about. That left two kids in the house with nothing to do, and very different ideas about how to fix that problem.

“Ooh!” said Webby, bursting with energy, as Louie flipped through channels. “We could go rock climbing! Or skyscraper climbing! Or underwater climbing! I don’t know why, I’ve just been really into climbing lately.”

His interest suddenly piqued, Louie turned to look at Webby. “You know where they have a great new climbing wall? Funso’s Fun Zone.”

Webby gasped. “Where the fun is in the zone?!”

“Where the fun is in the zone!” replied Louie in singsong. “Wanna check it out?”

“Aren’t we still banned from there?” asked Webby.

“Eh, the turnover is so high that I doubt anyone is left who remembers,” said Louie. “If we don’t do anything too weird or stupid we’ll be fine.”

“Yay!” said Webby, jumping in the air.

* * *

As the two kids entered Funso’s, Louie gestured toward what Webby had come for. “So yeah, at the top of the climbing wall there’s the entrance to a new maze of tunnels, and then at the end of that, there’s a big slide to go down.”

“Climbing  _ and  _ spelunking?” gasped Webby. “But wait, I don’t even have my headlamp!”

Louie looked befuddled at that remark. “Webby, I’m… I’m pretty sure you can still see in there. This is a children’s entertainment venue, not a cursed tomb.”

“Oh, right,” said Webby. After a pause, she took off sprinting toward the climbing wall. Louie ran to catch up.

Climbing directly below Webby on the wall, Louie could see up her skirt. It was a sight he’d probably seen before, but given the events of the past couple days, he was more inclined to take notice now. Webby wore pink cotton panties, possibly a size too small for her, as the outline of her undeveloped girlhood was visible through the fabric. Louie was suddenly curious.

The two reached the top of the climbing wall and entered the tunnels, dimly lit by several openings that pointed toward the building’s windows. Louie followed Webby as she excitedly explored, only to crash into her when she hit a dead end at a small spherical chamber of red plastic.

With Webby now lying on top of him, Louie noticed he had become hard. He crossed his fingers that she wouldn’t notice, but as she giggled and began to climb off of him, her fingers absentmindedly brushed his crotch. Webby blushed and stifled a gasp as she pulled her hand away and barrel-rolled off of Louie. She had never seen a penis in person before, let alone touched one, and was suddenly quite surprised at how the brief contact with the tent in Louie’s shorts had made her feel.

Louie saw his opportunity and swooped in. “What happened?” he asked, playing dumb so as to goad Webby into making the next move.

“Oh,” said Webby, awkwardly looking down. “I just… my hand slipped and I touched your…”

“I didn’t mind,” said Louie, causing Webby to perk up slightly. He could sense her interest, and he knew that she’d move in if he gave her an opening. “Do you wanna feel it again?”

Webby, still blushing and breathing hard, moved her hand back towards Louie’s crotch. Before she reached him, however, Louie quickly slid his shorts and boxers off, allowing Webby to feel his erection directly. 

Fascinated and slightly frightened, Webby caressed Louie’s balls and ran her fingers slowly up the length of his prepubescent shaft. Louie grunted with pleasure, then asked, “Do you like what you see?”

“Yeah…” said Webby, breathless. “Should I, you know--”

“Take your clothes off too?” asked Louie with a grin. “By all means.”

Webby hesitated for a second, then adopted a determined look and slipped all her clothes off in one swift motion.

“Whoa,” said Louie, hastily taking his sweatshirt off to be naked with her.

“Yeah,” said Webby, slightly self-conscious. “It’s a maneuver I learned for chemical spills.”

“No,” said Louie, his breath taken away, “I mean… you’re beautiful.”

Louie looked over every inch of Webby’s body--the perky pink nipples situated on her flat chest, the impressive muscle tone all over her lithe body, and the enticing hairless slit between her legs. He leaned in toward Webby and pulled her into a kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated. She softly tackled him as they made out, leaving Louie massaging her ass while she sat with her legs straddling his stomach, the top side of his cock just barely brushing up against her sex.

Webby was moving past her trepidation and beginning to reclaim her true personality--daring, uncontainable, unstoppable. “Here I go,” she whispered down at Louie with an utterly sensual degree of confidence, as she lowered her virgin vulva onto Louie’s hardness.

She grunted as her hymen broke, while Louie could barely form a coherent thought with the waves of pleasure overwhelming him. “Oh god,” he said, “Webby, I--”

Webby coyly shushed him as she began to move up and down on his cock. For a 10-year-old virgin, she found her rhythm quite naturally, accelerating steadily until she was nearly bruising Louie’s pelvis with the speed at which she bounced up and down. Still being in a public place, the two kids fought mightily to hold their moans inside. After a couple minutes at turbo speed, Louie finally let forth a powerful moan as his body convulsed in a dry orgasm. Webby rubbed her clit in desperation to reach her peak as well, which she quickly did, soaking Louie’s balls with her overflow. 

Realizing they were still naked in Funso’s, the two raced to put on their clothes, when suddenly they heard others coming through the tunnels. They recognized the voices as Webby’s friend Violet and the robot kid B.O.Y.D., neither of whom Webby or Louie would have taken for a Funso’s enthusiast. With no way to get dressed in time, Webby moved with lightning-fast reflexes, throwing herself, Louie, and their pile of clothes into the slide.

Webby and Louie slid naked all the way down, the cheap plastic of the slide burning their backs a little. They came out in the ball pit, where they both hurried to immerse themselves completely so that no one could see them.

“That was awesome!” said Webby, giddy with the excitement of their transgresssion. “Oh, here are your shorts.”

“Do you see my boxers?” whispered Louie.

“About that…” said Webby, “can I wear them? It sounds kind of naught and exciting.”

That was music to Louie’s ears. “Go ahead,” he said. “But then I’m gonna wear your panties.” Webby giggled as they twisted around, dressing uncomfortably.

“Oh yeah,” said Louie, “I guess I ought to tell you. That wasn’t my first time.”

Webby gasped. “Who?! Lena? Violet?  _ Doofus Drake?! _ ”

“No, no, and ew, respectively,” said Louie. “It was… heh. It was Dewey. And then also Huey.”

Surprised but not repulsed at the incest, Webby’s confused emotional response settled on laughter. “How’d that even happen?”

“Dewey was… being Dewey, you know,” replied Louie. “And I decided to go along with it, and it was fun, and then we talked Huey into it. Wanna make it four sometime?”

“Maybe,” said Webby. “Let’s have this talk somewhere other than a ball pit, though.”


	6. Huey/Launchpad

Launchpad’s hotel room door creaked open. “Dewey’s brother? What are you doing here?” he asked, hurriedly pulling up his boxer shorts as a pajama-clad Huey walked in.

“Someone miscounted the number of Woodchucks we needed to get rooms for,” said Huey through a yawn. “So I volunteered to bunk with the troop leader, since we’re basically family anyway. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah, little guy, it’s cool with me,” said Launchpad, suddenly realizing he hadn’t turned off the movie on the TV. Before he could reach for the remote, Huey’s eyes caught the screen.

“Darkwing again, huh?” Huey chuckled. “Wait… I don’t remember that scene from the original series.” Huey saw Morgana Macawber, who didn’t look quite like the regular Morgana Macawber, slipping off her bodice and doing a sort of downwards shimmy, then wrapping her substantial breasts around Darkwing’s erect cock and pressing her tongue against the tip. “Launchpad… is this a Darkwing Duck porn parody?”

“No!” said Launchpad, ashamed and defensive. “It’s, um… a blooper reel. Yeah, the actors accidentally had sex during a take.”

“But those clearly aren’t the real actors,” said Huey. “Actually, wait, is that the real Darkwing actor?”

“Oh, yeah, Jim Starling took basically any work he could get after the show was cancelled. The porn parody only sold so well because the original actor reprised his role,” said Launchpad.

“So it is a porn parody,” said Huey.

“Yes,” said Launchpad, “but I’m only masturbating to it--I mean watching it--because of Starling. Purely academic interest.”

“So you’re masturbating to Starling?” asked Huey. “How does one academically masturbate? Also, when have you ever done anything academic?”

Launchpad chuckled. “Alright, little guy, you caught me. Let me turn this off, you don’t need to be seeing this kind of material.”

“No, no, let me watch,” said Huey, climbing up on the bed next to Launchpad. “Maybe I can derive some, uh, academic value from it.” Huey’s hand began to slip absently into his pajama pants. To some surprise, he found his eyes drawn less to Morgana’s formidable curves and more to Darkwing’s thick, veiny member. His eyes then wandered to Launchpad, whose boxers were bulging with what looked to be a comparable length. 

“Uh, Dewey’s brother, I dunno if this is a good idea,” said Launchpad.

“Why?” said Huey, his mind racing with the thrill of naughty cunning. “It’s not against any rules in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, is it?”

Launchpad produced a copy of the guidebook and began to flip through it. “No, I’m not seeing anything… guess we’re good to go, then!”

Launchpad’s ethical concerns entirely ameliorated, Huey began to make his move. He scooted over on the bed so that his side was right up against Launchpad’s, and then pulled down his pajama pants, revealing that he had been going commando beneath them. Launchpad looked over at Huey’s prepubescent cock with both surprise and interest, and Huey took advantage of the distraction by reaching over to pull down Launchpad’s underwear, then beginning to stroke the hulking ten inches underneath. It was the only adult cock Huey had ever touched, and the only adult erection (he had seen Donald innocently naked a few times) he had ever even seen.

Continuing to use one hand to rub his own erection, Huey leaned over and slowly began to lower his mouth onto Launchpad’s length. Launchpad drew in sharp breath, then let out a low moan as Huey took the first four inches into his mouth, creating a seal with his lips and massaging the underside with his tongue. 

Launchpad, through moans and grunts, spoke out and asked, “Aren’t you a little, you know… young, to be doing doing this stuff?”

Huey came up for air briefly. “Yes,” he said. “Yes I am.” With unheard-of bravado, the bookworm of the Duck family plunged back down onto Launchpad’s cock, taking the man into his throat and forcing himself to swallow all ten inches. 

Launchpad’s moans increased in volume, and his hips began to convulse as he emptied himself directly into Huey’s esophagus. Surprised by the volume of sperm, Huey (whose own orgasms were still all dry) pulled his mouth off Launchpad’s cock and began to gag as he coughed up the thick gray fluid.

Panicking that he was about to watch Huey choke to death on his semen, Launchpad leapt into action and wrapped Huey in his arms, then performed a mighty chest compression, causing a glob of cum to fly out of Huey’s throat across the room, landing on the TV screen.

“Sorry, little dude,” said Launchpad. “Didn’t think about how unprepared you’d be for that.” He loosened his grip on the boy, but still kept him held to his chest in an embrace, Huey’s legs straddling Launchpad’s hips, with his skinny ass hovering just above Launchpad’s still-hard cock.

“It’s fine,” said Huey. “Really. I woulda coughed it up on my own, but thanks for looking out for me.”

“You wanna call it a night?” said Launchpad.

“We could,” said Huey, wiggling out of Launchpad’s grip and lowering himself down so that the man’s cock went between the boy’s taut ass cheeks. “Or we could… get dangerous.”

Entranced by his very favorite phrase, Launchpad’s game face came on. “You think you can handle a crash from Li’l Sunchaser?” He stood by the side of the bed and flipped Huey over on his back, then lifted up the boy’s legs and rested the boy’s ankles up on his shoulders. Launchpad grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated two fingers in it, jamming them into Huey’s hole.

Huey exhaled sharply, Launchpad’s fingers already substantially bigger than Louie’s cock. As Launchpad greased up his massive erection and guided the tip to Huey’s tender entrance, Huey began to have second thoughts, but these dissipated instantly as Launchpad crashed his ten inches into the depths of Huey’s colon.

Huey’s mind went delirious as a completely dopey smile overtook his face. There was pain, certainly, but the pain was drowned out by the overwhelming ecstasy of being filled. Nothing could have prepared Huey for how much he loved being absolutely wrecked by Launchad’s cock.

“You okay, little dude?” asked Launchpad. Huey, unable to form words, gave an enthusiastic nod. Launchpad nodded back and began to move. Building up a powerful rhythm that threatened to break the bed, he held Huey’s shoulders tight as he went balls-deep over and over again. Launchpad’s cock was stained with tiny streaks of blood as he tore open Huey’s walls. 

Huey, not wanting to scream and attract attention, had reached for the nearest soft thing he could find and shoved it into his mouth to muffle himself. It was, perhaps predictably, one of Launchpad’s jockstraps, and the musky smell and taste just made Huey more delirious. He massaged his little cock and balls, and then, just as Launchpad leaned down and tongue-kissed the boy like the most passionate of lovers, Huey experienced a mind-meltingly intense orgasm. He squealed through Launchpad’s jock as his whole body spasmed like a possessed child in a horror movie.

Despite the prepubescent’s lack of semen, Launchpad could tell Huey had reached his pinnacle of pleasure, and realizing this caused Launchpad to come for the second time. With his full ten inches inside Huey, he unleashed even more sperm than the previous time, absolutely coating Huey’s insides. He pulled out, leaving Huey’s hole dripping and gaping.

Crawling under the covers together, both still naked and sticky, Huey and Launchpad giggled as they kissed and embraced.

“Not a bad performance, kid,” said Launchpad. “Who you been practicing with?”

“Dewey and Louie. Don’t tell Scrooge,” said Huey, first cheerfully and then gravely.

“Understood, Junior Woodchuck,” said Launchpad, saluting. “Oh, one more thing—do you know who it was that messed up the number of rooms? I don’t know if I should call them on it or thank them.”

“Oh, it was you,” said Huey. “I was trying to be polite earlier, but it was definitely you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please comment with your thoughts!


	7. Dewey/Della

Dewey buckled his seatbelt as the Cloudslayer took off. He then remembered it wasn’t Launchpad at the controls this time, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“So Mom,” said the blue middle triplet with excitement, “where are we going this time? Fighting pirates? Uncovering a tomb? Uncovering a  _ pirate _ tomb?!”

“Dewey…” said Della with some hesitance, “I’m sorry. I actually brought you up here because I needed to talk to you about something.”

Dewey’s heart sank as he noticed the rare seriousness in his mother’s tone. He gulped nervously as his mind accurately predicted what she would say next.

“Dewey, I was doing your laundry--okay that’s a lie, Beakley was doing your laundry--and she found a pair of my underwear mixed in with your stuff.”

Dewey froze with shame as he tried to call upon the spirit of Louie to figure out a convincing lie. The hail-mary seance failed, however, and Dewey burst out crying.

“Dewey,” asked Della, as gently as she could manage, “have you been… touching yourself, while thinking of me?” Dewey nodded, unable to choke out a verbal response.

“I know you’re at a confusing age,” said Della, “and I promise I’m not upset with you. But I’m your mother, and it’s really not healthy for you to be fixating on me in that way.” The plane began to fly more turbulently as Della’s attention was drawn away from piloting.

Keeping one hand on the plane’s controls, Della leaned over to look right at her cyan-clad middle son’s face. “Dewey,” she said, her lips coming closer to Dewey’s than perhaps she realized, “I’m not mad at you, and I’m always here for you if you want to talk. About anything. But there has to be a better way to deal with these feelings, right?” The turbulence just got worse.

Dewey had already been stifling back tears from the strong cocktail of shame and fear he was feeling, but as his mother leaned in close with her cleavage just below his eye level, lust was thrown into the mix, and Dewey instantly popped a boner. He felt it in his shorts and prayed to every god he could think of (despite the significant number of them who had personal vendettas against him and his family) that Della wouldn’t look down.

But Della did look down, and saw the bulge in her son’s shorts.  _ Dammit _ , thought Della as her own arousal started to blossom,  _ I swore I was gonna try and be a responsible mother here _ .  _ Shit. Shit shit shit. Is this how it’s gonna happen? _ The plane began to spin out of control.

Giving up the fight against herself, Della let out a quiet sigh, then said aloud, “Fuck it. This isn’t gonna work,” as she slid down Dewey’s shorts and took his hard boy-prick in her mouth. The plane took a nosedive, slamming into a mountain ridge with a  _ CRASH _ that would have brought a tear to Launchpad’s eye. 

Dewey felt the vibrations of the plane crash resonate all around him, but they took a backseat to the emotional whiplash that he was feeling at his mother’s sudden change of course. His weakened emotional state made him even more hormonally susceptible, and he let out a high whimper and bucked his hips, as he came with a rapidity that would have him embarrassed were the pleasure not overwhelming his ability to think or feel anything else. Fun as playing with his brothers had been, there was no question in Dewey’s mind that this had been a better orgasm than Huey or Louie had given him thus far.

Despite his inability to produce semen, Della could tell Dewey had come by the mounting volume of his cries. Internally smirking with self-satisfaction, Della moved her head back from her son’s lap, and subtly allowed her top to slough downwards and expose her C-cup breasts.

Breathless, Dewey looked into his mother’s eyes and attempted to find the beginning to the course of questions he needed to ask. “Mom… are we… was that…”

Della chuckled and interrupted him. “I was trying to do the whole responsible-mother schtick, I really was, but you’ve fought gods and monsters and alien invasions. Figured you could handle a little oral, right?”

“Had you been… planning this? Wait, have you already done it with Huey or Louie? Oh god you’ve already done it with both of them, I was the last one wasn’t I, I’m sorry Mom I’m just--”

Della cut him off with a most un-motherly kiss before he could spiral into shame and self-hate. “Nope, you’re the first of the three. Probably not gonna be the last, though, if I’m being honest!” Dewey’s look changed to pure confusion as his image of his mother was radically transformed. “Ha, yeah, I knew it was gonna end up this way sooner or later. I’m the same fucked-up Della Duck as ever, you can just ask your uncle Donald.”

“Wait, you had sex with Donald?!” asked Dewey, feeling both revulsion and curiosity as he considered his domestically-minded uncle in a sexual light for the first time.

“Ohhh yeah,” said Della. “All the time, starting when we were just about your age! Oh, don’t actually tell him about what we just did, though, he’d blow his lid.”

“Which would be… abnormal?” said Dewey.

Della snorted with laughter. “Fair point. But still don’t tell him. You know that’s why he’s a great fuck, right?”

“What do you mean?” asked Dewey.

“When he’s angry,” explained Della, “he fucks like a locomotive. Me and Gladstone used to tease him so much just to draw that out of him. Oh, yeah, we did it with Gladstone too, by the way.”

His nervousness finally loosening, Dewey chuckled as he mentioned, “Me, Huey, and Louie have all been messing around. Just for the past week or so.”

Della’s eyes lit up as her lustful curiosity turned to her other two sons. “Knew it,” she boasted. “Louie’s a total bottom, right? God, and I bet Huey was a total tightass about it all at first.” 

“Louie’s definitely bottomed the most on average,” replied Dewey. “And yeah, Huey put up a fight for a little while, but we got him to melt.”

“You three really are my kids,” said Della with pride and excitement. She looked down and saw that Dewey’s member was standing at attention once again. “Enough chitchat, kiddo,” Della said. “Why don’t we get into some real fun?”

Dewey’s eyes lit up as Della removed her remaining clothes. Her body was fit, without much excess fat, but with gorgeous defined curves, more beautiful even than in Dewey’s fantasies. Dewey was mesmerized at the sight, but quickly snapped himself out of it so he could follow suit in disrobing. With one nimble motion, he removed everything he was wearing, exposing his scrawny ten-year-old body in full to his mother for what he thought was the first time (but Della hadn’t been able to resist engaging in some spying previously). 

Della effortlessly climbed across seats and sat upon Dewey’s lap, teasing the boy by rubbing her groomed crotch up and down his little shaft, before finally taking him inside her. She began to move up and down on her son, slapping her thighs against his hips with some force, knowing Dewey was tougher than the toughies and could very well take it. Sure enough, Dewey began to reciprocate, thrusting upwards into his mother’s wetness with as much speed as he could possibly muster. The two made intense love, with the intensity of their mutual motion making up for the comparative smallness of the boy’s implement. Della was expecting to enjoy it, but she wasn’t expecting to be overcome to this degree, and she began to let out a dull, low moan.

“Fuck me!” she cried. “Oh god, fuck me Dewey! Dewey me! Dewey it to me!”

Hearing his mother embrace his name-catchphrase tipped Dewey over the edge, and he unleashed his second dry orgasm into his mother, with her orgasm synced perfectly to his.

Dewey and Della began to breathe heavily, recovering from their vigorous lovemaking session, melting into each other’s damp flesh.

“That was great, Mom,” said Dewey breathlessly.

“It was,” said Della, leaning down to kiss her son passionately. “Now, uh, how are we gonna get the plane down from here?


	8. Strategy Meeting

The Duck triplets sauntered into their bedroom, arriving from their separate outings at the same time by sheer coincidence, each with a smug grin on his face. They all plopped down together on the bottom bunk, snuggling together as had become their custom, and each declared at the same time, “You’ll never guess who I hooked up with.”

Each clearly surprised by his declaration’s unforeseen lack of uniqueness, the three boys attempted to speak over one another for a few moments, until Huey declared “Birth order” in a no-nonsense tone. Dewey and Louie acquiesced, knowing it was the only way to facilitate order in the conversation.

“Well,” said Huey, with an uncharacteristic smugness and sultriness, “I ended up in Launchpad’s room at the hotel last night, and one thing led to another, and…”

Louie looked at Huey with shock. “You had sex with Launchpad?! The grown man? What all did you do? How big was his, you know?”

“Oh, fairly big but not insane,” said Dewey. Huey and Louie looked at him with confusion. “Oh, no, I haven’t screwed him or anything, I’ve just seen it.”

Reclaiming control of his narrative, Huey continued. “Yeah, it was pretty big,” he said, “but the oldest triplet managed to take every. Last. Inch.”

Dewey and Louie’s jaws dropped. “In the ass?!” Dewey asked.

“Yep,” said Huey, basking in their awe.

“Well,” said Dewey, “that was certainly a surprise, but you two can’t  _ possibly _ be prepared for what I’m about to offer up.” He paused for dramatic effect.

After the pause had been left hanging a bit too long, Louie interjected. “Well?”

Dewey gave a slight confident nod, then delivered a single syllable with his chin high in the air and his gaze confidently pointed away from his brothers. “Mom.”

Huey and Louie’s shock and awe went off the charts. “How did  _ that _ happen?!” exclaimed Huey.

“Look,” said Dewey, “sometimes things ‘happen,’ as you say, but sometimes you just have to dewey them. I just went for it, you know? Actually, that’s a lie, I was crying at the time, she totally went for it. Did you know she used to have sex with Uncle Donald? And Gladstone?”

“Uncle Donald has had sex?” said Louie with a slight tone of disgust.

“Does Mom want to do it with all three of us?” asked Huey.

“Probably,” said Dewey. “She liked hearing about us playing with each other.”

“Alright, mind is still thoroughly blown from that,” said Huey, “but Louie, go ahead.”

“This better live up to my expectations,” said Dewey, “which at this point could only be described as mythical.”

“Okay,” said Louie, “so after hearing yours, mine actually doesn’t seem nearly as impressive. It was Webby.”

“Whaaaaaat?” asked Dewey. “She wouldn’t have sex with me! We look basically the same!”

“I think she probably just wasn’t ready?” said Louie. “She seemed like she’d be down to join in with all of us.”

“Where’d you do it, anyway?” asked Huey. “Our room or hers?”

“Funso’s,” said Louie.

“That’s  _ amazing _ ,” said Dewey. “In the bathrooms, I’m guessing?”

“In the tunnels,” said Louie, some of his smugness returning. Huey’s face went pale as he tried to imagine such a risky move.

“Oh yeah,” added Louie, “plus we accidentally fell naked into the ball pit. Hehe, ‘ball’ pit. And we left wearing each other’s underwear.”

“I knew you were a sissy,” said Dewey with good-hearted derision, nudging Louie in the side. “Do you still have them?”

“Oh, I’m still wearing them,” said Louie. He slid off his cargo shorts, revealing his bulge inside Webby’s tight pink panties.”

Dewey leaned over to sniff them. “Whoa, smelling you and her at the same time is  _ weird _ . But, like, sexy weird.”

“We need to talk about this in more depth,” said Huey. “Hang on, I’m gonna get the chalkboard.”

Rolling their eyes, Dewey and Louie watched as Huey wheeled a chalkboard into the bedroom and began to draw a chart.

“This,” said Huey, pointing to three circles in the center marked H, D, and L, “is us. We all have sex with each other, and we’re all going to be open with each other about who we have sex with. Correct?” Dewey and Louie nodded.

Huey drew three more circles to represent Webby, Launchpad, and Della. “Mom and Webby know we have sex with each other, and would probably be willing to have sex with the ones they haven’t yet. Correct?” Dewey and Louie shrugged and gave grunts of agreement. 

“Launchpad doesn’t know we have sex with each other, but probably wouldn’t be bothered by it, and would likely be willing to have sex with you two,” said Huey.

“Plus,” said Louie, “he’s dumb enough that he can be neutralized if he becomes a potential whistleblower.” Dewey cringed slightly at the coldness of Louie’s description, but chose to let it pass.

“Now,” said Huey. “Would any of Mom, Webby, or Launchpad object to knowing we’ve been having sex with the other two in that set?”

“Mom genuinely seemed like she could not be fazed by any level of sexual weirdness,” said Dewey.

“Webby loves a challenge more than anything,” said Louie. “I’d bet she’s next to try and take it from Launchpad.”

“And Launchpad doesn’t really have enough certainty to pass ethical judgments on anyone,” said Huey. He drew a circle connecting Della, Webby, and Launchpad. “So the three of us and those three are safe as a closed sexual system.”

“So erotic,” snarked Louie.

Ignoring him, Huey continued. “So, brothers, the question remains: who do we seduce next?”

“Lena?” said Dewey.

“Gladstone?” said Louie.

“Fenton?” said Huey.

“Storkules,” said Dewey.

“Violet,” said Louie.

“B.O.Y.D.,” said Huey.

“Penumbra,” said Dewey.

“Goldie,” said Louie. 

“Fethry,” said Huey.

Huey wrote up all those mentioned on the blackboard, then began to annotate each with potential risks--”CRIMINAL” next to Goldie, “STRONG MORAL CODE” next to Fenton, “VOLATILE” next to Penumbra, “POTENTIAL BROKEN BONES” next to Storkules, and “EMOTIONALLY VULNERABLE” next to B.O.Y.D.

“Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us, boys,” said Dewey with a devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with your thoughts on this chapter, on the story so far, or on which characters you're excited to see coming up!


	9. Webby/Lena/Violet

“Dare,” said Lena. 

Webby stopped to ponder. “I dare you to… use magic to stand on the ceiling!”

Lena closed her eyes and exhaled deeply to focus, then with a gesture, reversed her own gravity and fell upwards toward the ceiling. Her black skirt, still bound by regular gravity, started to fall and expose her underwear, causing Webby to blush, but Lena held it in place with a hand. Doing this, she lost concentration and fell back to the ground, as Webby and Violet giggled.

“Your turn,” said Lena.

“Truth!” said Webby.

“Okay, Webbigail,” said Violet, her question already fully formed and primed for delivery, “have you ever kissed anyone?” Lena entered into a grin in anticipation of Webby’s reply, but Violet remained stone-faced serious. 

“No,” said Webby with a bit of shame, this answer having been the case for so long that she momentarily forgot it was no longer true. “Wait! Yes!”

Lena, pleasantly surprised, followed up the question (in blatant disregard for the rules of Truth or Dare). “Who was it?”

Before Violet could chime in to enforce the rules, Webby, a poor secret-keeper if ever there had been one, excitedly answered. “Louie! At Funso’s earlier today!”

“Alright, forget the game,” said Lena. “I gotta hear all about this.”

“I concur,” said Violet, her curiosity finally becoming too hard to contain. “Game suspended.”

“Well…” said Webby, blushing so hard that one could almost see steam coming out of her ears, “we were in the climbing tunnels, and one thing led to another, and…”

“And he leaned in and kissed you, super tenderly and romantically?” said Lena, on the edge of her seat.

“No, no,” said Violet. “Llewellyn would have found a way to goad Webbigail into initiating it.”

“...and we got naked and had sex up there and at one point he kissed me and then we fell naked into the ball pit and left wearing each other’s underwear!” Webby burst out, her embarrassment reaching its zenith.

Lena and Violet’s jaws nearly hit the floor.

“You had  _ sex _ ?!” said Lena.

“In  _ public _ ?!” said Violet.

“With  _ Louie _ ?!” said Lena.

“I know!” said Webby, giddily shaking. “I’m a woman of the world now!”

“Was it Llewellyn’s first time as well?” asked Violet.

“Had to be,” said Lena. “Who else would he have been with?”

Bound by the obligation to keep another’s secret,, Webby’s excitement to tell that secret became nearly unbearable, her body practically vibrating with the juiciness of her knowledge. 

Sensing how much pain Webby’s morals were causing her, Lena cast a subtle spell to relieve the pressure.

“He’s been having sex with both his brothers!” exclaimed Webby, who then covered her mouth in guilt and shock.

“Holy shit,” said Lena. “Never would have guessed. I mean, maybe would have fantasized, but never would have actually  _ expected _ .”

Lena shrugged. “It seems like an inevitable development, given their closeness and adventurous nature. Besides,” she said with a nigh-imperceptible smirk and a glance toward Lena, “it’s not like siblings experimenting in that way is unheard of.”

Webby, completely oblivious to the sly implication of Violet’s comment, turned to Lena. “I never would have expected this to happen to me before you!”

Hearing this, Lena doubled over in a loud, undignified, snorting guffaw, with objects magically flying off shelves and tables in the bedroom as she struggled to regain composure.

“Webby,” said Lena as she wiped away a laughter-induced tear, “I wasn’t even a virgin when we  _ met _ .”

Webby gasped. “Who have you done it with?!”

“Too many to list,” said Lena. “Random guys at the docks, cute girls at concerts, a few Beagle Boys here and there… oh yeah, and Violet.” Violet gave a startled giggle at this last admission, as Webby blushed harder than ever before.

“Yes,” said Violet, “sarcasm and rule-breaking aren’t all Lena has been teaching me.”

“I dunno,” said Lena, already shrugging off her sweatshirt to reveal her A-cup bra, “I think this falls under the umbrella of rule-breaking. Unless you think we should tell our dads.”

Lena crawled over to Webby, pinned her gently to the ground, and drew her into a kiss. Webby’s hands clasped passionately around Lena’s as she returned the kiss, giving release to the lust she had felt since the day they met. While they made out, Lena telekinetically unclasped her bra, causing it to fall onto Webby’s torso and expose her budding teenage breasts.

Using an advanced technique from her escape artistry lessons, Webby slid off her skirt using only her legs, revealing Louie’s black boxers underneath them. She then flipped Lena over, swiftly but gently, groping Lena’s breasts with a profound fascination. Taking advantage of Webby’s distractedness, Lena yanked Webby’s shirt off with one full motion, her flat chest thus exposed. Violet, who had stripped down to her purple panties while watching her sister and friend embrace on the ground, snuck up and pulled off Lena’s skirt, leaving all three in just their underwear. 

Seeking a more comfortable stage for the action, Lena teleported all three up onto Violet’s bed. Without missing a beat (likely used to this sort of bedroom witchcraft), Violet playfully slid down Lena’s panties.

Webby was transfixed at the sight of Lena’s slit, with a small amount of well-groomed hair and labia slightly more mature than Webby’s own. Webby leaned in for another kiss, and while her lips were closed around Lena’s, Lena yanked Louie’s boxers off Webby, exposing her own hairless, undeveloped treasure. 

Violet peered over for a look at Webby’s nudity, a move that Webby fully expected and reacted to with total finesse. Breaking her kiss with Lena, Webby reached behind Violet and pulled off her panties, leaving all three finally nude. Then, with playful aggressiveness, Webby plunged her face into Violet’s dark prepubescent slit and began clumsily eating her out. Used to Lena’s more skilled tongue, Violet nonetheless felt immediate and gripping pleasure from the sheer energy Webby was putting into her spontaneous attempt at cunnilingus.

Without looking away from the delightful sight of Webby and Violet, Lena magically summoned a favorite device of hers from the closet--a double-sided vibrating wand. Sneaking up on Webby, who was thoroughly absorbed in her work upon Violet, Lena pressed one head of the wand to Webby’s pussy and turned it on medium strength, eliciting a yelp that quickly changed into a low moan. Lena sat herself upright behind Webby and positioned her own pussy on the other vibrator head, then dialed up the strength, turning Webby’s moan into a helpless whimper.

Violet, having stoically kept her pleasure silent until now began to moan, then scream, as Webby brought her to orgasm. Leaningin further like a predator pouncing for the kill, Webby tried to mentally block out her own immense pleasure as she accelerated her tongue’s motions inside Violet, causing Violet to thrash about as she chained together multiple loud, glorious orgasms.  _ What she lacks in experience _ , thought Violet,  _ Webbigail more than makes up for in ferocity and zeal. _

Lena turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, and Webby was unable to block out her pleasure any longer. She gave into orgasm pulling her head away from Violet’s crotch so she could let out a noise that was somehow a moan, a whimper, a whoop, and a howl all at once. 

Sensing an opportunity to play a bit rough and have it welcomed, Lena, who had skillfully been staving off her own orgasm, grabbed Webby’s head and shoved it into her own pussy, levitating the vibrator around so that Webby could continue experiencing it. Webby, already on her third or fourth consecutiveorgasm, gleefully played along, attacking Lena’s clitoris and labia with the same enthusiasm she had wielded so effectively against Violet. Lena didn’t last as long against this assault as she had expected, and soon she came, giving out only a low moan and an acknowledgement of Webby’s name.

The three girls, all still nude, cuddled up in the bed, their sweaty bodies pressed close against one another.

“Well, Webbigail?” said Violet. “What do you think?”

Webby, her energy apparently not diminished in the slightest, replied with vigor. “Best. Sleepover. EVER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed the chapter! I LIVE for your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with your thoughts please! I love comments!


End file.
